To Make You Feel My Love
by HannahMontana-SG1lover
Summary: Post London 2012, Will a TV interview change Payson's life forever, or will she be left with a broken heart?


Author's Note: I do not own Make it or Break it or it's characters, or the music used in this story. The version of 'To Make You Feel My Love' that I had in mind while writing this it By Haley Klikhammer watch?v=dZ8gReS5U_o

Sasha sat in his office at the rock watching Payson on the Today Show. She was giving an interview about her win in London. He was listening intently, but all he was thinking about was how beautiful she is.

'During your floor routine, we could feel all of the emotion you were pouring into the performance. In the past you haven't talked about what your floor routines were about, but will you tell us today what you were thinking about during your floor routine in London? What were you trying to convey?'

Payson looked at the interviewer and said 'I was trying to tell my story. The story that I have a hard time putting into words.'

'I felt sadness, love, and sorrow even watching it.'

'Yeah, that's about right. There's a guy, let's call him A. I've known him for a few years, and I was attracted to him right away, but I didn't really acknowledge it for a while. I never said anything, and somewhere along the line I fell in love with him. For a long time it wasn't possible for me to pursue a relationship with him because of my Gymnastics.'

'You aren't competing anymore, why not tell him?'

'I'm far from his type. I highly doubt that he has feelings for me. I couldn't look him in the eyes again if he rejected me. We're friends right now, and I would rather have that than nothing at all.'

Sasha sat there thinking about who it could be. 'Definitely not Nicky, possibly Austin. What about me? Could she have feelings for me? No, that's just wishful thinking.'

'If he is listening, what would you tell him?' The interviewer asked.

'I would go to the ends of the earth for you, and I hold out hope that you love me as I do you. If not I will always remember the Ballet.' Payson said, her voice taking on a dreamy quality as if she was in fact remembering the Ballet.

'The Ballet?'

'Yes, he took me to see a Ballet. After I started training as an Artistic Gymnast, I was having a hard time believing that I could do it. I thought that because my body is not like the stereotypical Ballerina that I could not be graceful and strong. So he took me to see a Ballet that stared an old friend of his, who is built similarly to me. He took me to the ballet as a friend, but it meant a lot to me. It always will.'

Sasha stared at the TV screen. 'It's me. She loves me. How could someone as amazing as her love me?'

'Another thing that many people don't know about you is that you're a musician. Tell us about that.'

'I have been Singing and playing the Piano and Guitar for as long as I can remember. I took up songwriting a few years ago as a way to cope with all of the stress I was under,'

'Wow. That's impressive. Tell us about the song that you will be performing today.'

'It's called To Make You Feel My Love. It's an old Bob Dylan song that Adele made popular a few years ago. I think that it says everything that I want to say.'

'Great, take it away!' With that the interviewer stepped away, and Payson moved over to the keyboard that they had set up for her. She started to play very beautifully, and soon her heartfelt voice started to sing.

' When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

Oh I'll hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I will never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue

And I'd go crawling down the avenue

No there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love

To make you feel my love'

Sasha watched her sing, and knew that he had to tell her how he felt. He couldn't stand to let her hurt any more, not because of him. When she was finished singing, and they broke for commercials he sent her a text message. It said 'I love you too Payson. I have for quite some time.' He felt bad for telling her I love you over text message, but if he was being honest he has waited for this moment for years and didn't want to wait any longer.

Payson looked at her phone and said 'Oh My God' as tears welled in her eyes.

'Is everything ok?'

'More than alright. He saw the show, and he just told me that he loves me too.' As she said that they got the signal that they only had a minute until they were back on the air. She wiped the tears from here eyes, and was immensely grateful that she wore waterproof mascara that day.

'We are back with Payson Keeler, Olympic Gold Medalist. Before the break we were talking about your Unrequited Love for a man that we are calling A. There was an interesting development over the commercial break. Will you share that with the viewers at home?'

'Well, he is watching the show, and figured out it was him that I was talking about. He doesn't usually talk about his feelings, but he sent me a message saying that he loves me too! I hope that when I get back into town that we can go out sometime.'

Payson's phone vibrated and the interviewer asked 'Is that him?'

'Yes it is, and it looks like we have a date.' Payson said with a huge smile on her face.

'Congratulations! How does it feel to have everything that you have ever dreamed of?'

'It's amazing. I feel truly honored.'

'Well, there you have it folks. Payson Keeler Olympic Champion Gymnast, Musician, and Helplessly in Love.' And with that the show wrapped, and Payson went back to boulder to have her first date with the love of her Life. Sasha belov.


End file.
